Survey Games
by FandomWhore2000
Summary: Erens been training for the Survey Games for 6 years and now he's 16 and a tribute, but how is he going to beat the other amazing contestants when they are all talented? No matter how hard it is Eren promised he'd survive and survive he will as the 6 year training does come in handy sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

Panem is all that's left after the war and it's separated into 13 walls with the walls closest to the centre being the richest and having the best jobs. The 1st wall in the centre is the capital where all the government, royals and their workers lived. People in the capitol don't have to enter the Survey as they are the ones who control it. The Survey games is the annual celebration for the war were one boy and girl from every one of the 12 walls name is selected to take part in a fight till the death. Everybody's name is entered into the choosing bowl but a different amount of times depending on how many crime the person has committed during the year and how many rations they have borrowed from the peacekeepers. Once the tributes are selected they are taking to the capitol to be trained, graded, showcased and then put into the circular arena where they will have to kill each other to survive and be the victor.

Carla Jaeger, she was my mum and she was the most wonderful women ever to walk the earth, well at least that's what I think. My mother won the 27th annual Survey games at the age of 19 with the highest kill count any tribute has ever received, having killed 17 of the 24 tributes in the game. She has used some of the chemicals from the cornucopia to make a bomb to kill anyone within a certain distance which had killed every other tribute apart from her and this small 14 year old boy who she killed by snapping his neck when they both met up near the hovercraft. My mum had nightmares about the things she had done in the games and would often wake up screaming but that was until my father killed her when he was in one of his moods and attempted to take me and my sister with her.

My father is Grisha Jaeger another victor of the 24th Survey games who won at the age of 14 and still is the youngest victor recorded not to forget the most cold hearted and ruthless. He won his game through strength and cunning. His graded score of 6 was a purposely made mistake as when he entered the game he waited until he knew there was few people left and then he slowly started killing them off carving strange markings into their bodies as a mark of his victory, needless to say he was one of the most popular victors. My father was the local doctor and he often gave my strange injections when I was younger that I never questioned but sometimes I would get incredibly ill from them, turns out my father had gone partially insane from his experience in the games. One night when I was 8 he'd snuck into my room with a knife and was about to slit my throat when Mikasa woke up and tackled him and he had later been executed by the peacekeepers, unfortunately he had slit my mums throat in her sleep before he had slit mine and my uncle Hannes managed to get a cheap gravestone.

Ever since that day it's only been me, my sister mikasa, my uncle Hannes and my best friend Armin. Uncle Hannes had taken in me and Mikasa after our mum was buried and we lived in his little shack near the market where we work.

"Eren are you even listening to me?" Armin had a condescending smile on his face as I focused my attention on him, "If you don't start listening we are going to be late to the choosing," the choosing was where the boy and girls name chosen for the district was drawn and the tributes were taken.

"Armin I don't know why you're panicking, your names only been entered twice all year whereas mines been entered 63 times so if anyone is going to get picked it's me or horse face as he's almost got as many as me," I let a smile cross my face to try to reassure him and it must work as he starts walking in the direction to the market centre where the choosing is taking place.

When we get there we are pricked and have to stamp our blood on the paper sheet and then make our way to the boys side of the choosing and I spot Mikasa on the way, she has her black hair in an elegant twist on top of her head, when she saw me she gave a little wave which I returned, I really hope she's not chosen. Once everybody was ready a women with frizzy brown hair and weird looking goggles walked on to stage with a crazy smile on her face as if she had the best job in the world by sending kids to their deaths.

"Okay kiddies instead of dragging out this intense atmosphere I'm going to pick from the girls cup," She stuck her hand in the bowl and moved it around and pulled out a single piece of paper and looked at it with a grin which made me hold my breath, "Ymir Valk!". A butch girl who looked to be well fed considering we live in the poorest wall stood on stage without looking the least bit bothered not that I could blame her as in this age many kids don't car whether they live or die.

"Okay time for the boys," The psychotic hag stuck her hand in to the other bowl and slowly pulled out a piece of paper and I kid you not I swear she stared at it for a good hour, "Armin Arlert please come up to the stage," my heart stopped and everybody went silent because Armin may be incredibly smart but he isn't hunger games material and I'm the one he's been helping train for the last 6 years ," I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" now everybody was staring at me despite the fact Armin was now trying to get to me through the crowd he had walked through but was being held back by Mikasa who was giving me a look telling to make my way up quick.

As I walk on stage I can feel every ones eyes on me and I can understand why, no one in wall 12 has ever volunteered, the only walls that ever really happens in is wall 1 and 2 and that's because they are trained by professionals in big schools from the early age of 5 and are for that fact alone arrogant. I know I should feel nervous but all I can really feel is relief that it's not Armin up here and that my six years of training in different weapons with the help of Mikasa and Armin comes in handy.

* * *

After waiting in the train compartment for some time I get a knock on the door and before I can answer Mikasa and Armin enter and both give me a hug straight away. Mikasa who is usually as emotionless as a skeleton has tears dripping off her chin and Armin is blubbering like a baby but its nice knowing that he cares that much,.

"Promise me you won't die Eren", Mikasa looks at me and I feel heartbroken as I'm all that she has left and I've gone and thrown my life away but I know I can't keep the promise but something in her eyes is making me want to agree anyway so I tell her I promise and before she leaves she gives me mums mockingjay as it apparently brings luck which I don't question as I know that it will be something to remember her by before I see her again.

Once Ymir has finished talking to her family, the train is moving towards the capital and away from the only home I've only known and despite the fact the 12 wall isn't the best I can't help but miss it already but at the same time I can't wait to experience the feel of killing someone again...


	2. Chapter 2

On the train ride I could see parts of the different walls as we got closer to the centre and it was amazing how different how every wall looked compared to the next. Wall 11 had more greenery than wall 12 because it was the main agriculture source for the whole just like how Wall 12 was specialised in mining. Wall 10 was the region of Livestock and it was were the main meat supply came from and when we where passing through you could how animal noises over the loud clacking sound of the train and I can't help but remember that most tributes from this region were skilled in archery and hunting and if the game lasted long they were usually the ones more efficient in catching food and therefore usually needed to be taken out quickly as possible. Next was wall 9 which Ymir made snide remarks about being incapable of winning because of there only talent being wheat and grains, and I kind of agree but I know not cast out the fact that the tributes this year have every chance at being decent competition. Wall 8 was the opposite of wall 11 with no greenery in sight and they specialised in making fabrics and clothes for the walls and despite being clothe makers they always had decent tributes every year. Wall 7 has been my favourite region since my mum used to tell me about the girl named Johanna who was in the games the same year and apparently could use an axe like she'd held one from the age of 2 which some from this wall actually do. Wall 6 was my least favourite being responsible for the train that was currently giving him sickness as well as the hovercraft that moved bodies from the arena's and the wall looked like a giant junk yard. Wall 5 which had plenty of large metal frames everywhere which probably had something to do with electricity as this region was in control of all nuclear and electricity and power.

The 4th wall had loads of rivers and looked strangely damp but it had houses made of bricks like what I used to read from books with Armin, wall 4 was famous for their supply of fish and attractive men, the men usually trained in schools how to use weapons and one women killed a large number of tributes with fishing hooks alone which gave my nightmares after watching it 2 years ago. Wall 3 was responsible for all the modern technology used in the arena and the most recent gadgets and the tributes from this wall were nearly always smart and advanced in their thinking and have been known to outsmart opponents. Wall 2 and 1 were pretty much the same looking and the only thing different about them was the jobs as wall 2 was in charge of masonry and weapons while wall 1 was in charge of luxury and in both walls it's compulsory for all kids over the age of 8 to attend a special school to train for the Survey games;Walls 4,2 and 1's tributes sometimes group up in a careers group to kill of others off quicker and then then kill each other.

And last was the capitol which was beautiful in every aspect except the people who all had vibrant hair, clothes or faces and some had strange feature like tails or horns which was beyond freaky and made me avoid looking out the window, leaving Ymir to wave to the crowds leading to the place we were meant to be staying and training for the next two weeks.

Something I've noticed about Ymir is no matter what she is doing she always seems bored even as she is waving out the window her face is moulded in a mask of impassiveness and the only reason she's probably doing it is to seem more sociable so she has sponsors to help if something bad happens in the games. I know I should follow her example but I cant find it in myself to stand up and look at the people who will be cheering on my death when I enter the arena.

The train goes through a security gate which blocks of some of the people and stops right outside a massive building were we will probably be staying until the games and it looks much like the description in books Armin showed me of hotels, I remember mum telling me she had to share a room with one of the tributes as the government in charge find the games more amusing when the tributes have formed friendships as it's more drama for the audience. Once me and Ymir step out of the doors and our feet hit land we are met with the psychotic smiley woman from the choosing who could have arrived here just before us along with a an older man with a bold head, golden eyes and a grey moustache.

"HEY WALL 12 TRIBUTES!" both me and Ymir knew that if we ignored her she would just be louder and enough of the crowd slowly milling around pulling luggage was staring at us already so we walked over to her some what reluctantly and waited for her to say her piece, "Good to see you made it. I'm Hanji you're escort for the next two weeks and this is Pixis he's your mentor for the games, I've been given our dorm number so let's go", she didn't even breath through that and once she was done went running through the double doors with me and Ymir running to catch up with that Pixis guy somewhere behind us. The lobby was almost empty as we made our way over to the elevator.

We all got inside ready to go up when 3 more bodies joined us, the first being an eccentric man with tanned skin and bright pink hair followed by a boy and girl. The boy was beautiful in a manly sort of way, he was short but muscled in the arms which were shown off as he was wearing a vest and his tight black jeans which cut low showed off his hips which dipped and curved like a girls but didn't take anything away from his manliness, as I looked up at his face I realized his steely grey eyes were glaring up at me and his hair seemed to have an undercut and the rest was pitch black like coal.

"Hey brat, what's up with your eyes?," he was obviously commenting on the fact one of my eyes was bright green and the other one was a golden hazel but it had always been a hard subject so I couldn't help that came out of my mouth next," hey dickhead, what's up with your height?," I could tell from the slight clench of his jaw on his otherwise emotional face that my comment had got to him as well as shocking most of the others in the elevator as I had a puppy face which usually led people to classify me as the shy type which I certainly wasn't. Hanji seemed about to burst.

The guy with the pink hair looked ready to say something when Pixis said," So Octavian what dorms did you get," he took a swig of what I believe was whiskey from the smell but when the pink haired guy who seemed to be called Octavian said dorm 5, Pixis spit the alcohol in his mouth all over the poor ginger girl who was trailing behind the arrogant midget.

"Oh wow how great! That means we are sharing as we got dorms as well, I guess we are still having room mate assignments after all which means Levi and Eren will be sharing and so will Ymir and Petra," Hanji looked like a dog that had just fetched a stick and the midget who I now knew was Levi was frowning slightly at the idea of sharing rooms with me while the girl named Petra was wringing out the alcohol in her hair with a disgusted expression.

"Well i'm now positive our stay in the capitol will be fantastic," anybody who didn't recognize the sarcasm in her comment would have been an idiot as the elevator started making it's way up to the 5th floor in awkward silence...


End file.
